


A floating lapTOP

by slywining (allagainstjoffrey)



Category: Stock Photo
Genre: M/M, PWP, Scringling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allagainstjoffrey/pseuds/slywining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two stock photo characters. Sly wine man (https://www.colourbox.com/image/man-raising-a-glass-of-wine-image-3792422) and floating laptop man (http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fcz.123rf.com%2Fphoto_46451129_man-bald-head-and-the-frightened-face-under-his-arm-he-is-holding-a-laptop.html&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNFWCeAtw0rcdQg560RUwSBNtIc-rg). An undeniable chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A floating lapTOP

**Author's Note:**

> Scrimple that trungus!

Sly wine man leaned in close to floating laptop man. Floating laptop man trembled. The fans in the laptop that constantly hovered at chest height whirred and it let out a low _ding!_ Floating laptop man often wondered how much the laptop knew and understood. This felt like approval. He let sly wine man sidle closer and kiss him long and deep. His lips were bitter with the wine that floating laptop man caught him drinking every spare moment.

  
“I’m a power bottom, by the way” sly wine man whispered, looking coyly up at him from underneath long thick lashes. Floating laptop man let out a moan of anticipation. All his dreams, all his deepest desires, everything that he had imagined when left alone in the dark of the forest with only the cold blue glare of his laptop for company. It was all right in front of him, in the form of this gorgeous italian twink who was obsessed with wine, a power bottom, and GAY he dickign

  
Floating laptop man undid his tie and used it to knot together sly wine man’s wrists, tying him to the bedposts. The laptop opened and closed its lid with a series of excited clacks, strobing blue light that glistened on floating laptop man’s bald head. If it could sit still long enough, one would have been be able to see that its screen read, in bold letters, RAW ME FLOATING LAPTOP MAN.

  
Floating laptop man was still wearing his suit, neatly pressed and clean. Even though he spent his entire life floating in the woods, his clothes never gathered a single wrinkle or speck of dirt. He reached out and began to unbutton sly wine man’s puffy white shirt, which was in fact quite rumpled from the romping that had already taken place. He pulled it apart, exposing sly wine man’s nipples, which were rock hard and as red as the wine he loved drinking so much. Sly wine man’s thick twink lips pursed into a coy grin. Floating laptop man felt as if he was being mocked.

  
“Chumpy scrungus,” he said. “Prepare to be scrungled by my magnum dong. I’m going tringle your dingle like it’s never been scringled before.”

  
The laptop loaded up “De wanna wanga - 10 hour loop” and rattled its keys in satisfaction, settling in for the epic rawing about to take place.

  
The rawing couldn’t commence immediately, however, as both capricious spirits were still wearing their pants. Floating laptop man unbuckled sly wine man’s belt and pulled down his trousers, revealing that sly wine man kept his meat tightly packed within a bright blue g-string that was too small for his massive dingle. Sly wine man smirked at the shock on floating laptop man’s face. In fact, sly wine man was always smirking, but he widened and narrowed it to show his emotions, which ranged from coy to sly and many variations thereupon. The laptop let out a loud error noise, and the melodious, ambient strains of “de wanna wanga” ceased as it overheated. Alone for a moment at least, floating laptop man gazed at the dick, and touched it and found that it was harder than the trees that he spent his days floating among. It would probably make a better, less scratchy dildo too. But not right now. Right now, sly wine man was the one who was going to be rawed.

  
Floating laptop man undid his own stylish black business trousers and yanked them off. They settled into a neat folded pile where he tossed them into the corner of the room. He was wearing no underwear at all. His dick made sly wine man’s wine bottles look like those very small camping bottles of like, sauce and stuff. Floating laptop man put he dick in sly wine mans butt and they had a long tringle. A good scringle. A high quality mungus.

  
“Scrungy!” Sly wine man wailed, riding high on waves on ecstasy. 

  
The laptop, still hovering at floating laptop man’s shoulder but with its screen dark after its recent crash, made a loud windows starting sound. The noise made floating laptop man jump. The laptop bleeped apologetically a few times and then when floating laptop man returned to his fucking, it turned on the webcam and began recording. Floating laptop man would be grateful later, when he was alone in his forest again, it reasoned.

  
When he finally burst his nursts, spraying sly wine man with pine-scented white springus, floating laptop man became so overcome with ectasy that he lost control of his powers for a moment and rose to the ceiling, spinning around in pure pleasure like a yoghurt fountain. Sly wine man came at the same time and his springus was red like the wine he loved so much.

  
“Is that normal?” Floating laptop man asked, the alarming colour distracting him. His worry brought him floating down to the ground again. Sly wine man shrugged.

“Pretty much.”

  
Floating wine man looked down at their combined springus, combined on sly wine man’s body into a pink goo, looking a little like raspberry yoghurt.

“Hot,” he said. And that was that.


End file.
